


Thursday Nights

by WaeRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Patton has a surprising affinity for dark comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief descriptions of gore, mentions of insecurity, they are somft and they watch horror movies together, this one is a short one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaeRose/pseuds/WaeRose
Summary: All of the sides relationships, romantic or not, are founded on the Movie Nights. This law extends to Remus and Patton, a relatively new couple, who have to work around differing tastes. Or not so differing, as it may be.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Thursday Nights

Sunday nights were movie nights, when six sides gathered together in the living room to debate what they were going to watch and eat absurd amounts of popcorn and cookies. At least, it started that way. Then, Roman and Logan had begun their Monday Night Disney & Dish, during which the two would loudly complain their way through various Disney classics. Virgil and Patton had designated Tuesdays for bingeing old animated flicks and semi-ironically watching all the Barbie movies together. Eventually, The Mindscape was filled with the sounds of various, totally separate movie marathons every night of the week, with any combination of between two to four sides.

Above all of these little hang-outs, Remus’ favorite,  _ favorite  _ nights were Thursdays. It was also the newest movie night configuration, given that this would be the second time ever that it was hosted. With Deceit and Roman watching theater bootlegs in the Common room, Virgil and Logan bingeing nature documentaries in the latter’s bedroom, that only left Remus and Patton to find something to do. That they did.

They’d only been dating for three weeks, but to the former Dark side it felt like much longer. That was just the nature of both of them, he guessed- given that they were very touchy-feely from the start of their friendship. But as easy and right as it all felt, sometimes Remus couldn’t help but look over at his boyfriend and wonder  _ how the  _ **_fuck_ ** ? 

Self-consciousness was new to him. Yeah, he still made overtly sexual jokes and comments, he still rambled about gore and true crime and whatever else happened across his mind, his art was still all smut and violence, but it was  _ different _ . Remus had never really cared about what the other sides thought before, because they never really cared about him (except Dee-Dee, of course), so it was a perfect system! But no, he  _ had _ to go and get feelings and everybody there’s no coming back from that.

Remus shook his head- right, movie night, that was the pressing issue. He was sitting on the remarkably soft loveseat in Patton's room, staring up at the side in question standing in front of him with a bowl of popcorn under either arm (one of which was decidedly less edible, in the traditional sense). He wore an expectant smile… right! A question, he'd asked a question! 

"Eh- say again? I spaced out."

Patton laughed and sat beside Remus, setting the snacks on his little coffee table.

"I was just wondering what you chose for us to watch this week, Silly."

"Oh! Right!"  _ Oh. Right,  _ "about that- maybe you should just pick again." 

Morality shot him a confused look, which he mimicked instinctively. 

“What do you mean? It’s your turn to pick,” he reminded, passing the remote to Remus. He responded by scrunching up his nose.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Patty-cake.”

Patton twisted in his seat to look at Remus, arms folded. 

“I know we have different tastes, but it’s nothing I can’t handle! We shouldn’t always do what I wanna do, I don’t want you getting bored.”

_I’m never bored with you- ‘Different’ is an understatement- I don’t want to scare you- I just want you to keep me around- You won’t like it-_ _don't ask me about_ ** _me_** _-_ And other such phrases thrummed through his head. Patton looked at him knowingly, leaning into his side.

“It’s okay. Even if it’s something scary, I don’t mind,” he reassured, “After all, I won’t get too scared, because you're here with me!”

Remus wasn’t gonna cry, nope! No crying during movie night for non-movie related reasons! Instead, he wrapped an arm around Patton’s waist- eliciting an adorable giggle from the trait- and pretended that that sentence didn’t explode his heart out of his chest (figuratively, but wouldn’t that look cool?)

“Alright, I’ve got one. It’s gory, but it’s got a happy ending and all that sappy romantic stuff you like.” Remus was queuing up one of his favorite horror-comedies,  _ Tucker and Dale vs. Evil _ . Patton just responded with a sweet, encouraging smile.

They were halfway through the movie when Patton yelped loudly and pressed one side of his face into Remus' shoulder. He peeked through his fingers at the teenager on the screen, as they'd just been impaled through the stomach.

“Wait a minute,” he said, peering more clearly at the film. Remus paused the movie.

“We can watch something else if it's too upsetting, babe.”

“No, it's not that, I was just wondering if that would work that way. If somebody ran into a stick really fast, would it go all the way through them like that? Wouldn't it be too blunt?”

Remus' face split into a wide, excited grin. 

“I’m so glad you asked…” 

The Duke was absolutely absorbed in this scene, but his immersion was completely broken when he felt Patton laughing against his shoulder. At first, he was sure he’d mistaken the sound for some kind of gasp. The lead girl had sat the protagonist and murderous, axe-wielding antagonist down at a table and was convincing them to have tea together, so of course it was a hilarious scene, but hilarious to  _ Patton _ ?

But then it happened again, as a minor character's face was (humorously) shredded by a weed-whacker. Unmistakably, Patton "Morality" Sanders snorted loudly, giggling at the darkly comedic scene. Remus pulled back just slightly to stare at his boyfriend, his expression a cross of shock, pride, and awe. 

“What?” Patton asked after his giggles subsided, “it’s  _ funny _ .”

“You’re amazing. I can’t believe this.”

Patton flushed, cuddling back into Remus' side and hiding his face in the trait's chest.

“You don’t know  _ everything  _ about me, Lovebug.”

As the leading girl and guy kissed in a surprisingly cute display for a hetero couple, the credits began to roll. By this point, the slightly more real and much less heterosexual couple had gradually slid down the loveseat and were lying across it, with Remus’ head on the arm rest and Patton’s head on his chest, their legs tangled together. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Patton mumbled sleepily.

“I knew you’d think so,” Remus hadn’t been paying attention to the movie for a while now, focusing instead on carding his fingers through his boyfriend's curly hair (careful of his claws, as always). After a silence, he muttered under his breath. 

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

Remus shrugged, gesturing vaguely to the television with his unoccupied hand. Patton hummed.

“It’s easy to like that stuff when I love  _ you _ .”

No matter how many times he said it, The Duke never got tired of hearing it. He craned his head down to press an uncharacteristically soft kiss to Morality's lips. His eyes were shining as he eventually pulled back.

“I love you, too.” 

Patton let his head drop onto Remus' collar once more, smiling widely. As the trait continued to doze off in his arms, Remus found that he was just a little more sure of himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback!!! Please!!!  
> Also- this one was a short boy, but I have Long Ideas that you will see Next Week (next Sunday, to be exact).  
> -WJ


End file.
